Refusal
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Every Sunday, Kuroko takes his dog out for a long walk then gets a vanilla milkshake, but this time the cashier refuses to serve him because of something so ridicoulous, but none the less it makes Kuroko feel like he was a criminal. AkaKuro and AoKise. Rated M for language and themes.


Like every Sunday morning, Kuroko walked Nigou for a good long walk, passing Maji burger. He tied Nigou to a poll, told him to stay and walked into the family friendly restaurant. He walked up to the desk which was empty and watched as the male cashier looked at him then turned away to clean the counter.

Kuroko watched as the male, who was maybe slighlty older than him, spoke to the woman that was waking in, "What can I get ya babe?" He called out making the woman giggle. She walked over and brushed past Kuroko.

"A coffee, please," he nodded and went over to the machine and made the woman a coffee. She handed over her money while he handed her the hot beverage. He cashed the money while she took a sip and took a seat at one of the counters and pulled out a laptop. Kuroko coughed into his hand expecting to get attention, in which he did.

"Don't go spreading your germs in here," the cashier snarled at Kuroko before turning away and cleaning the coffee machine. Kuroko coughed again even more forcefully, trying to get the males attention.

"I want to order," He said loudly, loud enough for the other to hear him and a few others to hear him. The male walked to the back pulled out a mop, telling the other male working that there was no customers. He walked back to the front and began to sweep around Kuroko, violently. He nudge Kuroko with the mop and snarled at him.

"We don't serve gays. Get out. This is a family place! We can't have you banging. What would children think! You are a disgrace to god, we try to do him a favour and serve his children but then you come in and you crap all over the joint. Get out! You are not getting service. We could get AIDs if we served you," Kuroko backed away slowly and watched as the mop followed his every step. Kuroko stormed out of the joint, grabbed Nigou's leash with tears pricking in his eyes. He unhooked Nigou from his leash and bolted down the road.

He rushed past everyone who didn't give him the time of day. He bumped into them but he never felt the need to say sorry. Nigou ran at his side, easily keeping up to speed with his owner. Kuroko ran along a very quiet street and rushed into the house. He pulled off his shoes and rushed up the stairs. Nigou took a seat at the door as this was not his house and was unsure if he was allowed in.

Kuroko burst into the room which was still dark and pounced on the bed where two men slept. Aomine woke up to find a heartbroken Tetsu and lifted the covers for him to crawl in. Kise, Aomine's sleeping partner, helped Kuroko into the bed while Kuroko continued to sob heavily. "Tetsu...what happened?" Aomine asked groggily.

Kuroko tried to explain his story but Aomine and Kise could not make out a word he said. Aomine sighed and pulled Kuroko in closer to his naked chest. He ran a soothing hand down his back while Kise reached up to stroke his back, "I can't understand you. Want a drink of water to calm down?" Kuroko nodded sheepishly. Aomine kicked Kise from his bed and the blonde grumbled, making his way down the stairs.

"It's rare for you to be so deeply upset. Did Akashi go home already?" Kuroko nodded his head. "Did Akashi hurt you?" Kuroko shook his head. "Are you hurt?" Kuroko nodded. "Physically?" Kuroko shook his head. "Kagami?" Kuroko shook his head. "Seirin?" Kuroko shook his head. Aomine continued to run his hands round Kuroko's back trying to calm him down.

"Ryota and I were comfy. We went at it all night. It was great," Aomine explained causing Kuroko to cry even harder. "Hey...you're not jealous are you?" Kuroko shook his head. Kise walked back in, stark naked, with a glass of water. He handed the glass to Aomine who helped Kuroko drink the water slowly.

"Babe...go get dressed. Though I love seeing you like this. Tetsu doesn't need to see it," Kise grumbled once again before pulling on his boxers.

"I was taking Nigou out for his walk like every Sunday morning. And like every morning, I'd pick up a vanilla milkshake. When I walked in the cashier was ignoring me. He served someone who was behind me before me. I asked him why he was ignoring me and he said," Kuroko tried to explain, as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "He said he won't serve me because I'm gay. He said that I was a disgrace to god and if he served me, he and the restaurant would get AIDS," Aomine held Kuroko as he continued to cry.

"Let me deal with him," Aomine seethed. He stood up, pulled on clothes and made his way to the front door with Kise and Kuroko running after him. He walked into Maji burger and stormed up to the counter and hopped over it with ease.

"Where is he? Where is he?" He screamed. The manager rushed over and told him that he could not be here, "Well apparently my friend is not allowed in here either because of his sexuality. How dare he be told that he can not be served because they will give this joint AIDS! How fucking dare the bastard say such a thing! I fucked my boyfriend till 3am this morning! Am I spreading AIDS from FUCKING STANDING HERE! How dare your joint discriminate against gays. Today's society is more than accepting to different sexualities! Where is the bastard?!" The manager was horrified from what he was hearing. He stared at the angry male, unsure on what to say or do. Never in his life did he have to deal with such abuse.

"Where is your friend?" The manager finally asked forming correct sounds that made words that made sense. Aomine looked behind him to see that he was standing outside scared to come in.

"He standing outside. He's the light blue haired one. He's too scared to walk in," The manager started to walk outside but Aomine held him back. "I'll get him. You make an extra large vanilla milkshake for him. Free of course," Aomine hopped back over the counter and made his way outside.

"Come in. Whoever it was won't hurt you," Aomine pulled Kuroko inside while Kise tied up Nigou before joining them inside. The manager handed over the milkshake to Kuroko who was to scared to drink it.

"Who was it?" Aomine asked, his hand on Kuroko's lower back to show his support. Kuroko pointed to him who was making a burger and was trying to stay out of sight. The manager invited everyone to talk in his office but Aomine refused. Why should that homophobic male get the joy of not being humiliated when Kuroko had to be.

"We talk here. No where else and if you worry about business, you better make this fast," Aomine snapped once again. He was more than seething. Kuroko only wanted to order a god damn milkshake. He wasn't a criminal but he was made to feel like he was.

"Jea-ha, this goes without saying, you're fired. You made the Maji burger get a bad reputation when we have no issues what so ever. Leave now," Jea-ha walked away in a huff, glaring at Kuroko like he wanted to kill him. Kuroko gulped as the male walked past him, he made Hanamiya look like a saint.

"I'm glad, the place is full of AIDS now," Kise walked over to Jea-ha, grabbed his shoulders and forced his tongue into his mouth, ensuring that his saliva was passed over. Jea-ha stumbled back in absolute horror while Kise smirked viciously.

"I had an orgy last night with my four boyfriends. Enjoy the AIDS," he waved goodbye before spitting out the taste in his mouth into the bin. The woman that had bought the coffee still sat there typing on her computer. She looked up to the blonde and waved to him. Kise smiled and skipped over to the woman, taking the seat opposite her. "Natalia. Hey. Yeah...no orgy. Just the one boyfriend thanks," she laughed at his words. Since she was a journalist, she had been well acquainted with Kise. He told her so much of his life but she never wrote about his personal life.

"I know baby. What's the deal?" She asked, her head gesturing to Aomine who was yelling very loudly to the manager about the whole ordeal.

"The guy I kissed was discriminating against Kurokocchi. Aomine is giving the restaurant a piece of his mind," he said turning to look at his boyfriend who held the managers shirt and continued to yell at him.

"Oh..I heard that. Can I write an article on it. Your names will be kept safe and you will end up the good guys, of course. I'm not the sleezy kind," Kise nodded his head. He trusted Natalia to write it as it is and Kuroko was no way the villain in this. He walked over the counter to see what was happening. Aomine was still seething at what had happened to his friend. Kuroko had his vanilla milkshake in his hand, sipping it slowly, trying to calm down.

Kise looked go the side to see who was the owner of this building and grinned wickedly, "Daiki...look," Aomine looked to see where Kise was pointing. On the side of the wall there was a picture of Seijima Akashi, Kuroko's future father in law, that is if Seijuro and Tetsuya decide to get married.

"Oh...did this place refer to Tetsu getting AIDs from the owners son. That will be a very interesting call when heartbroken Tetsu phones his beloved boyfriend to seek comfort," The manager froze in place. The male that was discrimated against was dating the owners son. That was not good at all.

"What do you want. Free food all year?" He begged, trying to savage the restaurant and his job. Seijima was not afraid to destroy this building if not enough money comes into it. They needed to keep him fueled with power and money.

"Yes and no," Aomine smirked but it was Kise who continued.

"Maji burger will have a pride week four times a year to show that they support gays, lesbians, bi-sexual, transexual and what ever else there is. Got it? As I am sure this place will get a bad rap. Besides this place is full of teenage girls and they all love gays...so you will be losing business. Now Daiki, stand down and let's go to bed," Aomine turned around and opened the small door to allow both of them to leave. The tanned male wrapped an arm around his best friend and pulled him close to his body. He wasn't Akashi, he couldn't do anything that would cheer the other up, an arm around the shoulder was probably the best thing he could do.

Aomine watched as Akashi walked into the establishment, looking furious. He was panting softly from running. Kuroko bit his lip and ran into his boyfriends arms, "Are you okay? Ryota called me and explained what happened," Kuroko's forehead received a soft kiss from Akashi. "Your coming with me and that is an order," Kuroko followed his boyfriend out. When he was with Akashi he always felt so much better but he still felt the guilt when he stood next to the man he loved due to some incompetent male with no brain cells sho decided that making him feel horrid was his main priority of the day and it worked. Akashi could sense his boyfriends worry as they walked down the street hand in hand, Nigou at Kuroko's feet, "Tetsus how do you feel being with me?" He demanded.

"Happy of course," Kuroko's corner of his lips lifted upwards to make a small smile but it fell once again, the discrimination lying heavily on his mind.

"Then why does you look so sad? Smile. We are together and no matter what anyone tries to say we are happy together," Kuroko nodded and smiled a little more forceful, despite still feeling Jea-ha's words pushing him down, he tried to push past the comments of the ignorant and rise above it. Akashi pressed his lips to Kuroko's hair and slowly the incident that happend faded to the back of Kuroko's mind as his interlaced his hands with Akashi's.

...

I **watched this / eNGun_etlig (remove the space) and I found it so funny with what they thought of gays. It was so ridiculous that I had to write a story about it with my favorite pairing. So I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
